Conventional measuring devices are commercially provided in one of three configurations, an elongate and rigid configuration (e.g., a yardstick or ruler), an expandable and flexible configuration (e.g., a tape measurer), and a foldable configuration (e.g., a foldable yardstick). As known, rigid yardsticks, which are often constructed of wood, are generally about three feet long and provide a device for use in, e.g., measuring, construction, drawing, and the like. The elongate nature of such rigid yardsticks disposes the same to frequent complications, such as easy, inadvertent fracture, frustrated portability, difficult storage, and the like. Further, tape measurers are flexible and generally collapse, or bend, when the measuring portion is expanded beyond a certain length.
As also known, foldable yardsticks are often provided as a plurality of relatively short and rigid members mutually interassociated through distal pivot points that permit the short member to alternately be extended into an elongate configuration and be folded into a compacted configuration. The pivoting configuration also entails complications. For example, the pivot points are often given to use-based failure and breakage. By way of additional example, the pivot points also typically require maintenance, such as oiling, to ensure proper functioning of the yardstick, a fact necessitating wasteful expenditure of effort. According to yet another example, extending and folding conventional foldable yardsticks requires a significant amount of time and effort.